Purge
by Beth C
Summary: The Jedi Purge... One point of view… From an old man with painful memories.


Purge  
  
Written by Beth C   
  
Fandom: Star Wars   
  
Summary: The Jedi Purge... One point of view… From an old man with painful memories.  
  
Rating: PG – It's a dark fic... no fluff here.   
  
Feedback: Sure if you want to: Trekie386@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: The Universe belongs to George Lucas... I just play here... Don't sue... I own nothing really...  
  
  
  
Author's note: * indicates emphasis. // indicates bond speak.  
  
*****  
  
Purge Main Entry: purge Function: verb. Inflected Form(s): purged; purg·ing  
  
Etymology: Middle English, from Middle French purgier, from Latin purigare, purgare to purify, purge, from purus pure + -igare (akin to agere to drive, do) Date: 14th century  
  
transitive senses 1 a : to clear of guilt b : to free from moral or ceremonial defilement 2 a : to cause evacuation from b (1) : to make free of something unwanted {purge yourself of fear} (2) : to rid (as a nation or party) by a purge (2) : to get rid of {the leaders had been purged}   
  
It was a word that he would never forget. A word he wished he could erase from his memory, from his consciousness. It left him flat and cold, the taste of it in his mouth as sour as bad wine. The simple mention of the word would cause him to flinch, but it was the only sign he would ever show. He was one of the only two remaining Jedi Knights left in the universe, and he hated what he had become. In honor of this dark day, he faced the rising suns on Tatooine and brought up his memories. He did this only on the morning of the anniversary of the purges every year. To honor those that had fallen. To keep their memories fresh in his mind.  
  
He had been unable to help, unable to stop the purge from happening. He had been powerless in the face of such evil. He did what he had to do; he had fled like a coward, running from the Temple while the rest of the Council fought valiantly for their lives. As he slipped away, hopefully unnoticed, he felt each death as hundreds cried out for mercy. His shields were up, as thick as he could make them but he knew it would be only a matter of time before that dark lord of the Sith came looking for him too.   
  
It was his fault this was even happening. *His fault.* He turned down another corridor and almost had to backpedal from the approaching stormtroopers. They were too busy searching rooms, shooting all they found inside to even notice him. He pressed his body tightly against a wall as he tried to control his breathing. His heart was hammering away, beating loudly in his chest from his exertions. *Why did this have to happen? Why?*   
  
He winced as he felt another Jedi die. *NO! * His mind called out. *STOP!!* The pain was intense enough to cause him to bite his lip to keep from crying out and betraying his position. He had to get below to the hangar where the starfighters were stored. He had to get away, and take as many as he could with him. He paused a moment longer, then bolted across the corridor, and down the long hall. The turbo shaft loomed large ahead, but he bypassed it, heading for the stairs. He passed many, many dead bodies in the halls. The stormtroopers had already been down this way. He was safe for the moment, but he could feel the presence of the Chosen One, of Lord Vader here.   
  
They were searching for him.  
  
And killing everyone that got in the way.  
  
He reached the stairs and took them two at a time, ducking deeply inside his robe, trying to become invisible as he could be. He nearly fell off the stairs completely when he felt the pain of the younglings. *NO!! All HELLS NO!! NOT THE CRECHE!!* What kind of monster had his Padawan become to murder innocent children? He nearly gave up then, almost surrendered to his own death, but the Force urged him onward, pressing him urgently to escape. He was the one with the secret that Vader wanted. He was the only one that knew that Vader had kids, and where his estranged wife was hiding out. Vader was going to stop at nothing to find and kill those he thought betrayed him. Especially Padme. Definitely the twins.   
  
The birth of those children signaled the arrival of the ones that would one day save the universe from its bemoaned state. He didn't know this, but he did know they had to be hidden at all costs. No matter what the price. Even his own life. He exited the stairwell, looking cautiously around the corner. A squad of stormtroopers was walking away. Obi-Wan stepped quietly in the other direction, heading for the hangar. He was moments from freedom, moments from escape when one of his boots betrayed him with a loud squeak.   
  
The stormtroopers turned at the sound, the whole group firing without any orders. Obi-Wan had his lightsaber ignited even as he used the Force to enhance his speed. He deflected the blaster bolts back while dodging and flipping wildly. One grazed by his cheek and he could feel the heat of it as it passed. *Gods,* he prayed, *please make this stop! Let me wake from this nightmare my world has become!* He swung his saber in a wide arc, and was rewarded with two troopers falling back as their reflected bolts stuck home.   
  
He didn't stop to admire his victory, simply kept on running and swinging his saber. He was just about there; he could see the entrance to the hangar ahead. He Force flipped again, away from another shot that would have taken out a sizeable chunk of his head and dove for the doorway. Panting heavily, he landed hard and slammed his hand over the control pad for the door. It came down with a loud clang, and he melted the lock with his saber. That would hold them for a few minutes.   
  
He rapidly scanned the few remaining ships; there were only two Coruscant speeders in the bay, one transport and one starfighter. The multi-passenger transport was already damaged beyond repair. He barely had time to wonder where the other starfighter was before he heard the sounds on the other side of the door, it was giving way. He didn't have much time.  
  
He deactivated his saber and hung it from his belt. He would have to do this solo, there was no time to find and load a droid. He climbed up to the cockpit and lowered his quivering bulk inside. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, to run instead of help, but every cell he had was screaming to get out. It was the will of the Force that he get away. He powered up the engines just as the door broke free and stormtroopers spilled into the room.   
  
It was too late for them as he gunned the engines and blasted away into the night, barely skimming out into the traffic lanes and heading right for deep space. The hyperdrive engines would be engaged as soon as he was free of the planet's gravity.   
  
It was then he heard that voice. The one that found its way past his shields and into his conscious mind.   
  
//Master, you can run but you can't hide. The blood of the Temple will be on your hands.//  
  
His mind was on fire now as he felt the rest of the Jedi being slaughtered like animals. One by one they cried out to him in his mind. Mace. Adi. Kit. *Oh Force NO! NOT Bant!!* He heard her pleas for leniency then she was silenced. Tears streamed down his face in hot streaks as he finally broke free from the atmosphere and set a winding and very hard to follow course out of the Core in into the Outer Rim.   
  
It was over.  
  
In less than two hours, the entire Temple was bereft of life. He went back days later, once he was sure it was safe, to see if there were any survivors. *Vader couldn't have slaughtered every Jedi? Right? Someone had to have escaped,* his mind tried to rationalize what had happened. All he found were bodies. Friends. Masters. Children. Padawans. All had fought bravely and had died in the only home most had ever known.   
  
It wasn't until years later that he got word that Yoda had survived. A simple tremor in the Force had called to him. He sunk into deep meditation right in his plain hut on Tatooine. Yoda was broadcasting through the Force.   
  
//Master.//  
  
//Obi-Wan. Glad I am, to find you alive.//  
  
//Where are you? I feel so alone since the purge.//  
  
//Dagobah. Alone you are, for we are all that remains. Remain you shall on Tatooine. Son of Skywalker, the future lies with him.//  
  
//Luke? That boy?//  
  
//When time is right, come to you he will. Train him you must, and send him to me when he is ready. No further contact we will have, for safety is our primary concern.//  
  
//I feel responsible. The deaths of all weigh heavy on me.//  
  
//Your fault this is not. Prophecy fulfilled this is. Sad, sad time to lose so many. Prevented it we could not.//  
  
//But Master…//  
  
//Keep your focus, Obi-Wan. Always remember what was, do not let it all die with you. A legacy you must leave behind in young Luke.//  
  
//Understood, Master.//  
  
//May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan.//  
  
//And with you, Master.//  
  
That had been his only communication with the only living Master. He later learned from gossip and the holonews, that Vader had hunted down and killed every Jedi. The galaxy had gone from having over 10,000 Jedi Knights, Masters and Padawans to having just two. Himself and Yoda.   
  
He broke now from his memories, his duty to the day done. He ran through the list of names he kept in his head, of those that had fallen and with a nod to the new day saluted them. Luke was almost old enough now; it was almost time for him to be a Jedi again.   
  
He pulled the hood of his robe over his hair, bleached white from his long days in the double suns of Tatooine. He felt older than his almost 50 years and he was sure the looked the part of 70 something. He didn't care; there was no one to care what he looked like. He turned back to go into his hut, and await the time when the galaxy could rejoice once again.  
  
Vader would pay for all the Jedi he killed. Of this he was certain.   
  
The lone Jedi gave a final glance at the day, then closed his door behind him.  
  
~End 


End file.
